This invention relates to 4-diphenylmethyl-1-[(oxoalkyl)-imino]methyl-piperidine derivatives and more particularly to those compounds of Formula II below and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts, which are inhibitors of gastric acid secretion.